


I Promise [Ziall]

by weeweeniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M, One Shot, bartender!niall, literally the cutest thing ever, otp, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:56:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeweeniall/pseuds/weeweeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall would never have thought that the extra moments he spent avoided his now empty flat, would overlap with the same moments he fell in love for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise [Ziall]

**Author's Note:**

> “Falling in love is very real, but I used to shake my head when people talked about soul mates, poor deluded individuals grasping at some supernatural ideal not intended for mortals but sounded pretty in a poetry book. Then, we met, and everything changed, the cynic has become the converted, the sceptic, an ardent zealot.”   
> ~E.A. Bucchianeri, Brushstrokes of a Gadfly

A groan stumbled out of Niall's lips. The air around him was thick with smoke that floated above him like satin ribbons. Somewhere, in the bar, another fag was lite, taken a long drag from, and once filtered, It would be exhaled from the victim's body to become another sickly addition to the cloud that accumulated above their heads. Then the process would repeat. A different cigarette, a different person, but the same steps over and over. Niall didn't smoke, but he might as well with how much he inhales while working at the bar. "Sandy's Pub" was a run down shack. Another nameless hole in the wall, just like the other hundred pubs that lined the busy streets of London.  Yet people seemed to flock towards Sandy's like bees flock toward an open pop can. Every night the place was packed, wall to wall. Bodies slick with sweat pressed together in the confind space.

Niall grabbed a dull glass from the shelf. Its exterior weathered by each usage, and held it under the tab. Amber tinted alcohol was filled to the brim, the airy foam almost spilling over, before it was handed to just another face in the crowd. Identities seemed to blur and he was almost numb by the time midnight rolled around. Constantly being on your feet and catering to others would definitely have its negative effects on you. And it was painfully obvious that Niall was starting to feel them. He slowed down as he worked, the once steady flow of beverages decreased and soon enough, he was forced to call in his replacement for the night. Before leaving he grabbed a stein of beer from the employee fridge. Its mossy colored glass cold and slightly perspired as he walked out from behind the bar to find an empty table.

Niall settled for an oval table top in the back corner of the bar. The smooth oak felt like fresh leather under his tired hands. He repeatedly ran his calloused fingers over the small pits in the wood. Just tiny blemishes in the seemingly perfect surface. His chosen beer swam in his veins with little effort, tickling the inside of his esophagus slightly and leaving a bitter taste in its wake. And as he took another swig from the stein, a quick flash of golden eyes swam in the corner of his vision.  Like a glimpse of scales passing through an exsposed spot in the ocean and then retreating back to the darkness. He tucked his blonde hair beneath his beanie and tried to relase the uneasy feeling the pair of irises gave him.

20 minuets past and the now relaxed blond was beginning to pack his belongings. Thoughts of going home to his empty flat disheveled him but se continued knowing that he cant avoid it forever. So he moved on with his trek towards a newly gutted home. But as he turned around quickly, backpack in hand, he was knocked back by a barrier that resembled the body of a young man. Surprise danced across Niall's face and he immediately began to apologize for his embarrassing slip up. But before any words could escape his lips, a rough palm the color of mocha was reached towards him. He gratefully excepted and was hoisted up from the ground. Only to be met by hauntingly familiar eyes.

Their golden hues resembled those of a sunrise on early winter mornings. Right when the sun first awakens and beautiful tints of gold and orange melt together in a breathtaking ballet, their colors dancinacross the plain snow like paints dance across a blank canvas. Its faint tint shining in the millions of crystals hidden withing the cold white cotton. Niall extracted himself from his daydream just as the boy smiled, a dazzling grin containing only white.

"Better be a little more careful there, wouldnt want a pretty lad like yourself getting hurt, now would we? I'm Zayn by the way." His polished Bradford accent floated around in the air before making a home in his ear drums. It's memorizing sound echoing within them.

"I'm Niall. Thanks for helping me. I had a long day and I really need to get home." He cringed as his slight lilt rang between the two. He had always found hi svoice annoying, and he silently prayed that the blasting music covered his diction.

"Why don't you come out for just one dance? Its the least you could after I saved you." Zayn's tone was teasing, luring the attractive irish to accept his offer. Zayn found him extremely pretty. His hair peaked out from under his grey knit, like spools of golden silk; forming into slight waves as their length ended. His blue eyes shone like two glaciers in the afternoon sun, He imagined that rays of sunlight filtering through the solid ice was the only way to replicate the shade that was present in his irises. He was muscular in all the places he liked and he found himself admiring hid pale skin. Right when he saw him, he knew he wanted this stranger.

"Well I don't know.." But before Niall could protest any longer, the tan boy with hair the color of ebony, grasped his hand and was leading him towards the dance floor. He abandoned his backpack on the chair, letting the mysterious boy lead him into a field of unfamiliar faces.The room was dim. Voices echoed around the walls like they were inside of a deep cave and Niall could feel Zayn's large hands pull him closer. He swayed along with the music, almost in a trance. soon enough Niall join him in the hypnotic state. He just enjoyed his hands on Zayn's body as they continued to danced to the beat along with other couples.            

 

  _couples._

 

As that single word formed with in his brain, he pulled away from the boy. Making his dark features twist up in confusion.

"I'm really sorry Zayn but I just cant. I just got out of a really bad break up and I don't want to be attached and I'm just not ready to go flirting with other men and it was nice dancing with you and all but I really need to get home and I don't want to get hurt and..." Niall moved his hands erotically as he spoke. It almost resembled him trying to swat a fly. But mid rant, the boy that was staring at him only moments ago, leaned forward and pushing his soft lips to his.

Niall did not protest, instead he melted under the rosy lips of the boy, his own skin fusing into his like sugar would fuse into warm tea. The sensation was indescribable and his lips were left tingling in the after math. As he pulled away, he caught Zayn staring at his slightly flushed cheeks. His eyes felt like drops of honey trailing his skin as Niall stared back. He saw Zayn's mouth move delicately and he almost missed the words that made his heart beat faster.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so bad. I wrote this a long time ago at like 2 o'clock in the morning so my apologies.  
> buttt ziall fluff


End file.
